Everyone and Mikey
This page is about the conflicts, relationships, attractions, and friendships of Mikey. Duncan Just Us Friends When Mikey first began to enter the mall, Duncan and the rest of the cast wouldn't let him in because they thought he was a Duncney shipper. But when Mikey realized Duncan was from Total Drama, he was impressed. Duncan, along with Malik, chased away the screaming fans for Mikey and Harriet following the singing contest. Karate Kids Duncan didn't interact with Mikey in this episode. He was seen concerned when Mikey was very injured following his fight with Demi, however. Totally Dramatic Luxary Cruise Ship Duncan and Mikey go on Malik's cruise boat together. Mikey knows Duncan cannot drive a boat when he was, and was annoyed. The two walk around Camp Wawanakwa together, talking about their memories from TDI. Model Exposed Mikey and Duncan are both trying to figure out who told about Harriet being a model. He was seen upset with Mikey when he revealed that he did it. Dark Snow As revealed in this episode, they went to a school called Pacific Coast Academy together when they were absent in previous episodes. They work together to decorate the mall. Totally Vicotrious! Duncan (Sikowitz) is the acting teacher for Mikey (Beck) in the episode. Mikey laughs at Duncan for being bald in the episode, and he is mad at him for it. The Funeral Mikey is shown to be the most affected by Duncan's death, and is the one chosen to speak at the funeral. He also calls Duncan's parents and tells them about the accident. He actually cries a little at the funeral, too. Emma Just Us Friends Mikey and Emma are both the new guys in the mall, so they get along well. They both comfort Dex. They kiss later in the episode. During the singing contest, Emma goes from side to side, which irritates Mikey. They make out at the end. Karate Kids Although they didn't interact in the episode, Emma made out with Ray, and Malik saw so he told Mikey. It can be assumed that Mikey is angry with her, because he didn't figure it out on screen. Malik Just Us Friends Like Duncan, Malik refused to let Mikey in the mall, but welcomed him once he arrived. Malik helped Duncan chase the fans away from him and Harriet following their singing contest. Karate Kids Malik tells Mikey about the kiss between Ray and Emma, making him upset. Malik's feelings towards Mikey's head injury and Demi being karate teacher later in the episode is unknown. Totally Dramatic Luxary Cruise Ship Malik was angry when Mikey's motorcycle ALMOST crashed his boat; it crashed Chris' instead. Despite this, Malik still let Mikey get on the cruise boat with everybody else. They were both happy when they got home at the end. Model Exposed! Malik was upset with Mikey when he revealed he had posted the thing about Harriet formerly being a model. At the end, Mikey begins to fight with Malik, since he was talking about Keith. Dark Snow Malik, at first, thought Mikey (and Duncan) didn't miss him like they did everyone else. When he finds out that Mikey missed him aswell, he gets out of sourpuss land. They work together to decorate the mall. Totally Victorious! Mikey and Malik are good friends in this episode. They talk about the school play at lunch, and they laugh with everybody else about Duncan being bald. Demi Karate Kids Mikey knocks Demi out unconscious, and he seems proud of it. Demi later knocks him out and makes his head bleed, sending him to the hospital. Totally Dramatic Luxary Cruise Ship Mikey and Demi both get on Malik's free new cruise boat, and are both rather upset at the thought of being back at Camp Wawanakwa. They both are happy when they return to the mall. Model Exposed! Demi defends Mikey when Nichelle threatens to kill him. Demi tackles Mikey for making Harriet leave, but Mikey kisses her, telling her it was a prank. She blushes at the kiss. Dark Snow Demi missed Mikey when they returned. She worked with him and everybody else to decorate the snowy mall. Daniel Karate Kids Daniel was probably happy when Demi became the karate teacher over Mikey, and probably angry when he knocked her out. Totally Dramatic Luxary Cruise Ship Daniel replies to Mikey's question of where the boat is with a smart ass comment, "It's in the water". Mikey tells him to shut the fuck up. They both were happy when they returned home. Model Exposed! Daniel was annoyed with Mikey when he told everyone that he pulled a prank telling the world that Harriet was once a model. Dark Snow Despite the conflict, Daniel missed Mikey while he was gone. He helps decorate the mall with Mikey when it gets piled wth snow. Ronnie The Funeral Ronnie was shown to be saddened for Duncan's death, like Mikey was. She hugged him at the funeral, and he slightly blushed, hinting at an attraction. This is currently the only episode that Ronnie and Mikey has interacted at all. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships